kirbyfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las estupideces de kirby y compañia episodio 3. la vampiresa.
Kirby: tenemos que conseguir una megadrive. en el ordenador de lucy no funciona el emulador. y es el unico ordenata. Lily: guys. Kirby: ¿what? Lily: i saw a sega megadrive store that sells the console and sonic 2 games. near the library. (suena la musica del final de mario) ¡Yeah i won! (mientras tanto en la tienda...) Betrayus: amo nosferatu. Nosferatu: ¿que quieres? estoy jugando con las luces. Betrayus: ¿pongo ya el cartel y las escaleras? Nosferatu: sí. ademas estoy cansado y quiero dormir. volvamos a casa. Betrayus: sí amo. (se van al castillo de nosferatu en el inframundo) (en casa de kirby...) Kirby: ¡equipo locos, en acción! (gritan como niñas pequeñas) (caminando hacia la tienda...) Timmy: aún no he sangrado por la nariz al avistar un perro. rareza inexplicable. (ve un perro de raza pitbull y no el cantante tan famoso) Timmy: ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡vamos a morir! (se pone a sangrar por la nariz) Kirby: ya decía yo que tardaba bastante. Matilda: (se pone a hablar japonés) Lily: (también se pone a hablar japonés) Kirby: no se lo que dicen. y eso que me creó un japonés. Timmy: wow. (lily vé la tienda de megadrive) Lily: Matilda, Baai wa sain'in. Matilda: shitagatta lily. Matilda: min'na kite. Kirby: creo que quieren que entremos. (entran a la tienda) Lily: (lee el cartel) segajeneshisu hyaku pasento no waribiki. Lucy: (mira el traductor) ha dicho sega génesis a cien por cien de descuento. eso es también la megadrive. Lily: matilda. Matilda: ¿Nani? Lily: kaki sansho. Matilda: betrayus koto wa sega o nusunda baai wa. Lily: karakai betrayus. Matilda: sagaru. Lily: o.k Lucy: Matilda. ¿que? mira abajo. si es betrayus le robo la sega. engañando a betrayus. bajemos. y eso es lo que decían. Kirby: o sea que ese aparato permite traducir idiomas. ¡Yo quiero tener uno! Lucy: los venden en una tienda de ordenadores. Kirby: pues bajemos. sagaru matilda. sagaru lily. Lily y matilda: o.k. (se caen al castillo de nosferatu) Kirby: ¡ay mi cabeza! ¡así de dolorosa fue mi entrada a la tierra! Matilda: Kirby, ahí está la megadrive. (susurrando) id despacio. Betrayus: (entre sueños) alarma puesta. cojines. rabbids. putrefación de yogur. Matilda: creo que está durmiendo. (se acercan lentamente a la megadrive) (suena la alarma y esos dos locos se despiertan) Nosferatu: ¡betrayus,manda a los soldados! Betrayus: ¡atacadles! Kirby: (lanza un shop da whoop) (un láser) Lily: Matilda wa zenigame o shiyo shite imasu. Matilda: ¡zenigame atode! ¡zenigame wa, rokku o shiyo! Squirtle: ¡zenigame! (usa placaje contra los robots) Soldado grande: ¡adelante perros pitbull! (los perros ladran) Lily: ¡kuso inu! ¡anata wa mazushi timi o gyotto sa seru shite iru! Betrayus: queremos matar a timmy porque es el mas debil. Luca: ¡orokana! Betrayus: sé muy bien japonés remy. Matilda y Lily: ¡betrayus ve wa sore o yatta! Betrayus: ¿naze? Matilda: has desatado su colera. y ahora va a matarte. Luca: ¡falcon punch! ( no le ocurre nada a betrayus) Luca: ¿pero que...? Betrayus: ¡es hora de nadar en la piscina de muertes! (tira a luca muy lejos y la deja inconsciente) Matilda: (en cólera) ¡oheina! ¿dono yo ni shite aete? Betrayus: ¿anta ga yori oku o shitaidesu ka? ¿Matilda? Matilda: (gruñe) Betrayus: ¡pagad insensatos! (dispara a lily a lucy, y a kirby) Matilda: ¡kaabii! ¡lily! ¡lucy! Matilda y timmy: ¡vas a pagar! Betrayus: ¡adelante! Matilda: ¡ryusei-gun! aparta timmy. Timmy: de acuerdo. (los meteoritos caen y dan a betrayus) Betrayus: ¡nooo! me desintegro... ¡pero volvere! (betrayus se muere) (no tengo nada en contra de betrayus) (se vé un líquido negro donde los meteoritos rompieron el suelo) (una gota salpica a timmy) Timmy:¡ah! ¡esto quema! Nosferatu: ¡betrayus! ¡NOOOOOOO! Timmy y Matilda: (hacen sus poses) (los demás recuperan la conciencia) Kirby: ¡has ganado! Lucy y lily: ¡congratulations! (hacen bailes) (nosferatu se acerca lentamente a timy) Nosferatu: ¡zas en toda la boca! (pega a timy y lo tira al líquido negro) (timy cae) Los demas menos nosferatu y timmy: ¡Timmy! ¡NOOOOO! Timmy: ¡aaaauuuu! ¡me hundo! ¡y me quemo! (se hunde) Timmy: (desde dentro del líquido) este es mi fín. (se desmaya) (aparece inconsciente y levitando una niña) Kirby: ¿que frituras es eso? Matilda: ¡Fuhai mizumi no noroi! watashi ga sozo suru hitsuyo ga arimasu. Lucy: ha dicho ¡la maldicion del lago putrefacto! debí imaginarlo. Kirby: ¡ah! ¡vale! Lily: ¿ sono kyuketsuki wa arimasu ka? Matilda: hai. ( la vampiresa inconsciente cae al suelo) Kirby: ¡tranquilos! sé que hacer. un beso despierta a una dama inconsciente o muerta de hace 2 horas (le da un beso a la vampiresa) (la vampiresa va abriendo lentamente sus ojos) Timía: ¿estoy vivo? Lucy: ¿ si eres mujer, por qué has dicho vivo en vez de viva? Timía: siento algo en la espalda. Kirby: ¡ayudame kirby! Kirby: ¿como sabes mi nombre? Timía: soy yo. timmy. Lucy y kirby: no cuela vampiresa. Matilda: hace tiempo cuando fuí a un viaje en el tiempo con luca y con lily, oí acerca de un misterioso lago negro que tenía severo peligro. pero en el año 1998 un joven llamado bertram yusim, fué a por nosferatu. esté lo asesinó tirandolo ahí. y así se hizo betrayus. en el caso de timmy al ser un niño este ocasionó una transformación en las células de timy volviendolo mujer y de repente al mezclarse con los restos de bertram ha debido formar una alas. pero no explica los colmillos. Timía: déjamelos. por fín cumplí mi sueño. ser una chica guapa. Kirby: ¿he besado a timmy? (se desmaya) (ya volviendo a casa) Timía: creo que me debo echar crema solar para vampiros. con las hermanas de johhny test funciona. (se echa la crema) Kirby: ¿qué diablos? se le quemó parte del tronco? ahora parece jack esquéleton. (el de pesadilla antes de navidad) pero no dá tanto mal rollo como las muñecas lalaloopsy. que debieron pensar que no asustaban a los críos pero dan bastante mal rollo. Timía: dá lo mismo. ¿NO ES BONITA LA TARDE? (en casa de kirby) Matilda: no tenemos la cena. Luca: esperad un poco. (coge a una gallina y la mata) Luca: la gallina está manchada de sangre. (obviamente no lo voy a mostrar) Timía: sácala el resto de sangre que tengo hambre. FIN. (si no sabeis japonés miradlo en google traductor y no me cambieis nada como el robot de sonic Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Comedias